


One Worth Waiting For

by EDJLord



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDJLord/pseuds/EDJLord
Summary: Request by Minda28 on FanFiction.





	One Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how rushed it may seem. This is the first Teen Titans fic I've ever written. She wanted it to be based off the song Call Me Maybe.

“Hey Keirstan. Want to go hang out with me sometime?”

I sighed. It was like this every day. A lot of the guys at school would try to hit on me, but I just wasn’t interested. None of the guys at this school appealed to me.

“Sorry, Garfield. I’m, uh, a little too busy to be dating right now.”

He looked disappointed, but immediately perked up. “That’s okay. Just let me know if your schedule ever clears up. Oh, and its Beast Boy now. I finally figured my name out.”  
Right! I forgot that this was the year that we had to discover what our new identities were going to be. Some people were just going to stick with their original names, while others tried to think of names that fit them best. 

A majority of people tried to think of something associated with their superpower. For example, Beast Boy probably chose his name on the fact that he is able to shape shift into different animals. 

With that, he waved goodbye and headed off to class. I let out a sigh of relief. This was the third time this week that someone had tried to ask me out. Gar-, I mean, Beast Boy was one of my closest friends, too. I would hate to ruin that by hurting his feelings. I headed off to class, as well.

I entered the classroom and sat down at my desk, in the back. This was Enemy Anticipation with Professor Slade. It was uber boring, but highly necessary for combat. The bell rang and Professor Slade walked in.

“Alright students. We will begin by introducing a new student.” As he said that, a young boy walked into the room. He was dressed up in a costume that could be compared to Batman’s. Except, he wore it so much better. My eyes nearly fell out of my head. He was so handsome.

“This is Eliot Knight, also known as Kyd Wykkyd. He just moved here from one of our sister schools. He doesn’t say much, but he is very bright. Mr. Knight, you may take the empty seat in front of Keirstan. Keirstan, raise your hand.”

I slowly raised my hand. Kyd Wykkyd made his way over and took his seat. Professor began talking about Mind Manipulation.

I tuned the teacher out. My eyes were transfixed on the boy in front of me. I couldn’t help myself. He was just so entrancing. I didn’t want to look away. However, I wasn’t given a choice.

“Keirstan! Please, pay attention!”

The rest of class seemed to drag on before the bell finally rang. As everyone was leaving, I decided to take a chance. I walked over to Eliot and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, looking surprised.

I started to blush. He was just too adorable. 

“Um, hi. I know we just met and everything and you might think I’m crazy for asking this, but I was wondering if you might want to get together after school, and hang out. I could show you around town, or something.”

At first, he just simply stared at me. I shift from one foot to the other, waiting for a response. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. I just hoped that he would give me a chance.  
Eventually, he nodded. I smiled really big, happy that he had said yes.

“Great, well,” I took out some scrap paper and a pen and wrote down my number, “Here’s my number, so call me, maybe?”

Again, he nodded. I walked out of class ecstatic. I couldn’t wait to receive that call.


End file.
